Exoskeleton
Exoskeleton 'are a British pop rock band from Burton upon Trent, Staffordshire, who formed in 1987. The group currently consists of James Harrison (lead vocals and guitar), Andrew Collins (piano and backing vocals), Thomas Atcherley (drums), Jake Wyss (bass guitar) and Ryan Wilson (lead guitar). Collins normally sings the backing vocals, but over time all members have sung backing vocals at some point. The group are well known for always releasing five singles off every album. The group first achieved global success in 1988 with their debut album ''Exoskeleton which reached No. 1 in the UK. This was the first of fourteen UK No. 1 albums. Both of the groups compilation albums Exoskeleton Hits and Twenty Five have reached number one in the UK earning them 16 UK No. 1 albums which gives them the most of all-time ahead of The Beatles (15). History '''1987–88: Formation and early success The group formed in 1988 in Burton upon Trent, England, the five group members had gone through high school together as very good friends. All of the members had taken music in their GCSEs all members achieved A*s in the final exams. After signing to The Beatles and Queen's label Parlophone Records. After signing to the label they quickly entered the studio to record a debut album, which was released in 1988 which debuted at No. 4 and reached No. 1 the next week. Following the release of the album they released their debut single "This Love" which reach a peak of No. 2, the next four singles were released within ten weeks of each other with "Harder to Breathe" and "She Will Be Loved" reaching No. 4, "Sunday Morning" reached No. 3 and "Must Get Out" reached No. 2. Following the success in the UK, the group released the album and the five singles were released in the US. "Must Get Out" reached No. 1 on the Billboard 100, the other four singles all reached No. 2 with the album going to No. 1 on the Billboard 200 '1989–90: ''1 and global success' Following the success of ''Exskeleton the group almost instantly went back into the studio to record a follow-up album. The second album 1 was released in mid-1990. Yet again the released five singles with "Makes Me Wonder", "If I Never See Your Face Again" (feat. Kylie Minogue) and "Misery" reached No. 2 and "Wake Up Call" reached No. 3. The group earned their first UK number one with "Lucky Strike" which was the best selling single of 1990 and the second best selling of the 1990s behind only Elton John's Candle in Wind 1997/Something About The Way You Look. Along which the success the album also reached number one on the UK singles chart. '1991–95: ''A-Bomb, Hot Hits, Xtreme and global super stardom' The group released their third studio album ''A-Bomb in 1991 which became their first studio album to debut at number one, after both of their previous albums reached No. 1 in their second week. The group achieved three UK No. 1s off the album "The Man Who Never Lied", "Radioactive" and "Wipe Your Eyes". In terms of no. 1s "Wipe Your Eyes" is their most successful single as it went to No. 1 in 117 countries and sold in excess of 15 million copies worldwide, this propelled the group to global super stardom. The other singles from the album "Doin' Dirt" and "Never Gonna Leave This Bed" peaked at No. 2 and No. 5 respectively. The group received many awards and nominations for the album and singles, including four Grammy Awards. Hot Hits became the groups fourth studio album and all but "I'd Wait For Life" reached No. 1 on the charts, it reached No. 3, the other four singles were "Amazed", "I'm Already There", "Patience" and "Shine". Following this the group embarked on their first world tour selling out every performance. Following the success of Hot Hits ''the group released their fifth studio album ''Xtreme ''this like all the other albums went to number one in the UK. This album as usual produced five singles, this time just "Greatest Day" reached No. 1, with "Ain't No Sense in Love" and "Rule the World" reaching no. 2, "Reach Out" reached No. 3 and "Said It All" remains their lowest chart peak of all their songs as it peaked at No. 9. Their song "Rule the World" is regarded by many as the greatest ever song not to reach No. 1. '1996–98: Let Go reaches No. 1 in over 100 countries' The groups sixth studio album ''Let Go ''was the first they ever released that reached No. 1 in over 100 countries along with the UK it also reach No. 1 in the US, Japan and 103 other countries. The album produced five singles like all others. "The Flood" was the first single this reached No. 2 in the UK Charts which included stalling at No. 2 for six weeks. "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing" reached No. 4 in the UK. Members *James Harrison – vocals, guitar (1987–present) *Andrew Collins – piano, backing vocals (1987–present) *Thomas Atcherley – drums (1987–present) *Jake Wyss – bass guitar (1987–present) *Ryan Wilson – lead guitar (1987–present) Discography or ''Exoskeleton singles discography *''Exoskeleton'' (1988) *''1'' (1990) *''A-Bomb'' (1991) *''Hot Hits'' (1993) *''Xtreme'' (1995) *''Let Go'' (1996) *''Relax'' (1999) *''24'' (2001) *''Sensations'' (2002) *''Invincible'' (2004) *''12'' (2007) *''Divided'' (2009) *''Hall of Fame'' (2012) *''One Shot'' (2013)